


A walk for the worst

by Booberfraggle



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Maybe shipping if u squint, Trans Character, i didnt intend it that way but its cute, it doesnt say it but theyre both trans !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberfraggle/pseuds/Booberfraggle
Summary: Rayman gets rained on during a walk and finds a familiar friend in need.





	A walk for the worst

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY I KEEP WRITING FOR DEAD FANDOMS SOMEONE HAS TO WRITE TRANS RAYMAN FICS AND BY GOD ITS GONNA BE ME.

Rained poured down continuously over the glade of dreams. Every inch of the glade was covered in the water that came from the grey sky.

'Of course it starts to rain when I'm on a walk' , Rayman thought to himself as he pulled his hood up over his head. The guardian had wanted nothing more but a calm walk, something he rarely got due to his constant need for sleep. If he wasn't sleeping, then he was usually out saving the world he was summoned into.

He didn't mind saving the glade, but can't a guy get some time to relax? Or well, get some relaxation that DIDN'T come from sleep?

Rayman was continuously grumbling to himself until he heard whimpering sound coming from nearby. He suddenly became a bit alarmed, feeling a need almost immediately to help what ever creature was in trouble. 

Making his way towards the noise he braced himself for whatever may be up ahead. Was it Ales? Mr. Dark? Raymesis? There was really no way to be sure, so with that in mind he had his fist ready to wind up for an attack.

That attack never came as he finally found the source of the whining.

It was his friend Murfy.

Rayman became suddenly nervous. "Murf? You okay?", he said as he reached his hand out towards the greenbottle.

The greenbottle tilted his head up to Rayman, and the answer became obvious that no, no he wasn't okay.

His wings had been bent slightly, there were 2 large bruises on his face, holes in his clothes, whatever had gotten him looked like they were ruthless. Despite all of the clearly visible pain he was in, Murfy forced a smile onto his face for a brief moment, only to give up a few seconds after. He looked tired.

"...murfy?" Rayman asked again, "Murfy, what happened?" 

"Just had a run in with some guys......they really took a number on me huh? Heheh...."   
His normally cheeky tone sounded so forced. Rayman had noted the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Can you walk Murfy? We gotta get you somewhere to rest..."

The greenbottle shrugged. He shakily rose to his feet, a wave of dizziness hitting him almost immediately. Rayman noticed him swaying and gently pulled him up. 

"Don't force yourself to, I got you..."

Normally the greenbottle would oppose the action, but right now he was too busy savoring the warmth Rayman emitted, being made of pure light makes you like that he guessed.

Rayman held the froglike fairy close, taking note of his damaged wings. He rushed to his home, desperate to just get his friend somewhere warm and cozy. He could treat his wounds when they got there.

Meanwhile Murfy had dozed off, relishing in his friends warmth.

When they got to Rayman's house, the first thing he did was find his warmest blanket to wrap Murfy in. The greenbottle had fallen asleep on the short trip, and Rayman wasn't going to disturb him, he deserved to rest. So he left Murfy on his couch to rest up.

He next went to go get some bandages for his friend's cuts. Rayman wondered about who could have done this.....and why? Sure, Murfy could be annoying and a little too cocky sometimes but he didn't deserve this...

Rayman noticed the little green fairy on his couch start to stir, its wings attempting to flutter but only making small moves. His friend's face showed pain as he opened his glazed over eyes. His head hurt.

"Ray?" The greenbottle asked, his voice sounding small, helpless, nothing like its usual self. 

"Hey Murf, calm down....its okay I just took you to my house, you need to rest...", Rayman replied softly, gently rubbing his friends back.

No response, for Murfy the words weren't even registering, he just knew and recognized the Rayman was there, so he assumed he was safe. 

"Is it okay if I patch you up?" 

The greenbottle's eyes stared off as he began to process his friend's words. "......yeah..."

Rayman nodded and gently rolled up Murfy's sleeve, taking note of all the splotches of dark that littered his arm. He began to gently rub his cuts with a washrag, trying to ignore his friend's protests.

He knew that it stung but this was for the greater good. If he didnt treat them now they could get infected.

Trying his best to ignore Murfy's pained sounds, he wrapped and rubbed each of his cuts as to insure they wouldn't get infected. He did this to both his arms 

"There! Your arms are cleaned up, now uh...."

"What?"

"Murf, sorry if this makes you uncomfortable and you have every right to say no but.....can I look at your chest? To see if there's any wounds?"

Murfy froze up at that question, he knew Rayman meant well but he wasn't sure he wanted to let Rayman see his body, the thought made him squirm uncomfortably.

"You can say no, it's okay Murf-"

"You can look, just" he paused, trying to think of a way to conclude his thought, "just.....don't laugh okay?"

Rayman nodded, "of course Murfy, you have my word. If you get uncomfortable just let me know, okay?" 

After a nod from the greenbottle, Rayman slowly peeled his shirt up. He certainly wasn't expecting his bruises to be that bad. They were dark and murky, smudging his green skin. The sight alone made Rayman angry, who would do this? 

Murfy seemed to have dazed off again, trying to keep his eyes from fluttering shut. Rayman moved quickly, so he could let Murfy go back to sleep.

Each large bruise made him angrier and angrier, he made a silent promise that if he found out who did this he'd give them a what for.

"Okay Murfy, I'm done, you can go back to sleep now.."

"Rayman, can you stay with me?", Murfy asked, his words all slurring together.

Rayman nodded silently, taking a seat on his couch next to the greenbottle.

"Sorry..."  
"No need to apologize, I just wish I would've known you were out earlier, so I could've made sure no one hurt you"  
"Mmm.." the greenbottle hummed.

They stayed together all night.


End file.
